


Just Another Day

by karaokegal



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drabble, F/M, Humor, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The weirdness has nothing to do with the calendar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written at 1:00AM due to election-inspired insomnia. Oh, [TW100](http://tw100.livejournal.com/), everytime I try to get out, you pull me back in. Challenge #256-Freaky Friday. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit, including SPaG, welcome.

Friday the 13th.

Owen remembered those nights at the hospital. He knew there was nothing special about the date, only the infinite capacity of human beings to act like arses.

Tosh’s scanners hummed with their usual menace, but the day passed uneventfully. Cardiff’s aliens seemed to be taking the day off. He thought he was safe until he saw Susie beckoning him while perched lasciviously on Jack’s lap, showing both leg and cleavage. This was certainly luck, but his brain and his cock had differing opinions on which kind, leaving him to make the decision.

Owen went with his cock.


End file.
